Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase
Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase is the third in the series of young reader books written by Rob Kidd dealing with the early life of Jack Sparrow. It was released on August 1, 2006. Publisher's summary Before the Black Pearl, there was a teenage stowaway named Jack Sparrow… Jack and company are hot on the trail of the notorious pirate Left-Foot Louis, who they believe are currently in possession of the Sword of Cortés. But chasing down a fierce seafarer is challenging, even for Jack's formidable crew. And to top it all off, newly appointed first mate Arabella has a personal score to settle with Louis, but doing so could jeopardize the entire mission! Plot Following the direction where the Scabbard of the Sword of Cortés points, the crew of the Barnacle reaches Isla Fortuna, hoping to find the legendary Sword of Cortés. However, before they dock, they see a big ship anchored off the coast, flying the black pirate flag with the crimson red skull and crossbones, the sign of the infamous pirate Left-Foot Louis. The Barnacle avoids the pirate ship and docks in Puerto San Judas. However, the young adventurers find the town completely deserted. They take some rest in the local inn and split up, starting a search for the vanished citizens. Fitzwilliam and Arabella search around the town when they suddenly encounter a thief with his hands full of loot. They threaten him and he tells them what happened in the town. When Left-Foot Louis came to the island, he used the power of his weapon, the Sword of Cortés, to make all honest people disappear. Being a thief, he wasn't affected by the magic. The thief steals Fitzwilliam's watch and escapes them. Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow, followed by the cat Constance, goes into the Church of San Judas and sees three pirates excavating a grave of someone named Francois. One of the pirates is revealed to be Louis himself, and he needs to find a piece of parchment that has a special incantation. If the wielder of the Sword of Cortés spoke these words, written in Latin, then he or she would unleash the full power of the sword. Francois was killed some time earlier by Louis and buried with the parchment. fights against Left-Foot Louis.]] The three pirates discover Jack and start chasing him because he holds the Scabbard of the Sword of Cortés. Jack manages to find Arabella and Fitzwilliam, and they hide together. Unfortunately, Louis and his two thugs have found and captured Tumen and Jean. Left with no options, Jack comes out to battle the terrifying pirate. Arabella manages to free Tumen and Jean, and Fitzwilliam joins Jack in dueling Louis. Louis wounds Fitzwilliam, but Jack knocks down Louis with the sack of flour and takes the Sword of Cortés from him. Suddenly, Arabella takes the Sword of Cortés from Jack and prepares to kill Louis. It turns out that Louis kidnapped Arabella's mom from the Faithful Bride several years earlier, and Arabella believes she's dead. Jack manages to convince Arabella not to kill Louis, because she's not a killer, and she's a better person than Louis. Despite that, the Sword makes Louis wanish. Now in possesion of both the Sword and its scabbard, the group goes to the cemetery, where they open Francois' coffin and take the parchment from the corpse. Fitzwilliam reads the Latin inscription on the parchment, and Jack repeats the incantation after him. But nothing happens, and Jack uselessly tries to turn Constance back into a human being. Furious, Jack starts walking back to the town, when the phantom of Hernán Cortés himself appears. Appearances Individuals *Hernán Cortés *Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III *Francois *Davy Jones *Left-Foot Louis *Constance Magliore *Jean Magliore *Stone-Eyed Sam *Smith *Arabella Smith *Laura Smith *Jack Sparrow *Torrents *Tumen *Anna Dalton *Thief Creatures *Sea beast *Zombie Locations *Isla Esquelética *Isla Fortuna **Puerto San Judas **Puerto San Judas inn **Church of San Judas *Pirate Cove *Tortuga **''Faithful Bride'' Objects *Scabbard of the Sword of Cortés *Sword of Cortés *Coffin Ships *''Barnacle'' *''Cutlass'' Species *Mermaid *Siren External links *Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase on Amazon.com Pirate Chase Category:Real-world books